Karaz-adr-Kafrin
' Karaz-Kafrin ' is a Rof-Dwarf Kingdom located in The Empire province of Austria. While it maintains relations with the Sof-Dwarf council, it has become more of a Rof-Dwarf Hold as time has gone on.Also its main Hold of Karak Hirn is located on the tallest mountain in The Empire, and this hold is of vital importance to Karak-adr-Kafrin as it constitutes well over 50% of the total population of the realm. It has very close relations with The Empire, and is the main commicater between the realm of Karak Ankor and the Empire, and this is also the main role it still maintains in the Empire of Karak Ankor. Other then this it shares no real relations with their cousins in the World Edge Mountains. So close is their relationship with The Empire that their port city of Erekblund is used as one of the main ports of The Empire, and the entire region of Denmark welcomes these Dwarves openly along with the Dwarves in the mountains of Denmark. The Hold of Karak Hirn was originally founded by Dwarves from the larger Dun Garak . The Dwarves became lost in the mountains following a large battle with Trollocs , and eventually they found a cave that would eventually become the center of Karak Hirn. As they came to become numerous they were safely hidden away in the mountains as the Empire of Numeron expanded massively in the region, and they benifited heavily from the trade with the Numenorians. Geography ' ' The main section of the Kingdom of is located in the central European mountain range of the Black Mountains. In these mountains the vast majority of the population live alongside the capital hold of Karak Hirn. The second section is in Denmark where there is a series of mines, and a large Dwarven port located in Denmark that are ruled by the High KIng from Karak Hirn. History Early History The Hold of Karak Hirn was originally founded by Dwarves from the larger Dun Garak . The Dwarves became lost in the mountains following a large battle with Trollocs , and eventually they found a cave that would eventually become the center of Karak Hirn. As they came to become numerous they were safely hidden away in the mountains as the Empire of Numeron expanded massively in the region, and they benifited heavily from the trade with the Numenorians. Fall of Numeron Main Article : Downfall of Numenor When the Empire of Numeron collapsed they sided heavily with the forces of the Teutons, and silently they are perhaps the main reason the Teutons were able to sucede in their rebellion as they provided a nearly endless supply of weapons, and supplies to the rebels in Germany in the hopes that following the war the Teutons would be better traders then the Numenorians had become. Splitting from Karak Ankor In response to the independance of Karak Izor, and Karak Mulgar, High King Morgrim Blackbeard of Karaz Ankor angrily declared that the Dwarf clans preferring to establish new holds in the western mountains instead of returning to defend the Dwarf Empire were traitors to the race. He entered all clan names in his personal Book of Grudges. In return, the leaders of the clans in the Black and Grey Mountains, as well as the Vaults, returned the contemptuous gesture. It was their collective belief that the Dwarfs as a race would remain vulnerable if they did not establish new strongholds outside the Worlds Edge Mountains. With communications rent asunder for 1,000 years, Karak Hirn and the other Black Mountain Dwarfholds carved out relationships with one another as well as the Dwarf settlements in the nearby mountain ranges. Populations expanded and the settlements thrived far from the war in the east. Occasionally, small armies of greenskins made their way from the Badlands northward through the land that would later be called the Border Princes. The armies of Karak Hirn defeated a number of these rampaging forces to retain control of the mountain passes. One consequence of the Dwarf effort against the greenskins was to keep the land north of the Black Mountains relatively clear of their foe, thereby allowing Humanity time to firmly establish itself in this wild land. Third Dark Crusade Main Article : Third Dark Crusade Fourth Dark Crusade Main Article : Fourth Dark Crusade Goverment High King See Also : Donubi Copperhunter IV. Donubi Copperhunter is the son of Jaerig Copperhunter III. the High King of Karaz-Kafrin preceding him becoming the High King. Donumbi has thee children with his wife in the form of Marza, Headrig, and Lolin Copperhunter of whome Lolin Copperhunter is the heir to the throne of Karaz-Kafrin, while his daughter Marza is the wife of the clan leader of Clan Heartbreather, and his other son Headrig leads the campaign attempting to regain the hold of Hurn Garak. Donubi Copperhunter was raised with one goal in mind for his life, and that was the eventuality of being the new High King. He was the lone son of his father and thus if not him then another clan would take control. In an attempt to gain more knowledge he led a force of Dwarves that founded the Dwarven port of Erekblund in Denmark, and then sailed from here to Finland where they visited a number of the ancient Dwarven ruins in Finland. Following his return his father would fall in the Third Dark Crusade making him the new High King. As High King he has greatly expanded the holdings of Karaz-Kafrin, and has been the first High King to come close to regaining the ancient hold of Hurn Garak. High Queen See Also : Winnifer Flaxenhair Like many Dwarfkings, Donubi utilises a council of his kin to assist him in ruling the Dwarfhold. Chief among his advisors is Queen Winnifer Flaxenhair who maintains a calming influence on his Council. It is through her efforts that the relationship with the demanding High King has remained as cordial as it has. Queen Winnifer actually receives the High King’s messages from his emissaries before her husband has a chance to take offence to any perceived slight by the ruler of Karaz Ankor. The Queen is well aware of the schism that has plagued relations with the old Dwarf Empire over the past three millennia. Points of Interest Holds Karak Hirn Main Article : Karak Hirn Karak Hirn is the primary hold of the Dwarf realm of Karaz-Kafrin. Located on the top of the tallest mountain in the Black Mountains the Hold of Karak Hirn is a truly magnificant hold that rivals the holds of the World Edge Mountains. Karak Hirn and its Kingdom of Karaz-Kafrin are a unique group of Holds in that they maintain their membership with the Sof-Dwarves but everything about them tells you that they are Rof-Dwarves. It has very close relations with The Empire, and is the main commicater between the realm of Karak Ankor and the Empire, and this is also the main role it still maintains in the Empire of Karak Ankor. Other then this it shares no real relations with their cousins in the World Edge Mountains. Karak Hirn is the site of the Hirn Library which holds some of the most ancient and important artifacts in the Dwarven races history as the current HIgh King took them from the vast and hidden Dwarven ruins in Finland. Villages and Mining Camps A number of villages and mining camps dot the mountainous Kingdom of Karak Hirn. Many of these have mixed populations of Dwarfs and Humans. Black Mountain Villages Villages in the kingdom are few and typically consist of farmers and herders, mostly Human. Terrace farming is the favoured technique as it brings more land under the plough and is usually built on the southern faces of mountains within sight of the settlement. Highly developed irrigation methods are also used to channel water from run-off or mountain streams to these fields as well as to the villages. The farmers prefer to grow grain used in the production of ale and bread. Some fruit trees or vegetables are grown at the higher terraces. The villages themselves are built on high ground so as to provide protection from any roadside attack. These communities are further protected by stone walls, usually 10-12 feet in height, with a single gate leading to the road below. A watchtower stands next to the gate with either a bell or horn to sound an alarm in case of danger. If the walls are not enough to protect the inhabitants, the villagers can access escape tunnels from inside the village hall. The escape tunnels lead higher up the mountains. Like their Imperial counterpart, Black Mountain villages are led by a headman. This individual – Dwarf or Human – is generally elected by all adult members of the community. The election takes place every two years in an assembly where each candidate has a family member or friend speak on their behalf (candidates are not allowed to present their own case). Mining Camps Mining camps are the more common settlements outside the Dwarfhold. Most of those living near the mines are Dwarfs, many of whom are descended from those fleeing the 11th century persecution of Dwarfs in the Empire. Unlike villages, mining camps are fairly open to the environment with low stone walls (about four feet in height, just enough to position crossbows and gunners) surrounding the camp. The walls are meant to slow down raiding parties of bandits and worse enabling the inhabitants to stand and fight if the number of foe is small or flee into the mines to escape a larger force. Similar to those in villages, the escape tunnels ascend the dark inside of the mountain so as to give the defenders higher ground. Some food is grown at the mining settlements, but most comes from the villages or through trade with travelling merchants – both Dwarf and Imperial. Each mining camp has a quartermaster whose role it is to get the community the best deal possible by offering raw ore or partially smelted metals in trade. Culture Main Article : Dwarves Slavery See Also : Dwarven Slavery As stated elsewhere, Dwarfs detest the idea of slavery and slavers, believing that there is no basis for treating any individual as if they were a mere commodity. Any slaver facing Dwarf justice is assured of execution. On the other hand, Dwarfs have little problem with those who wind up as indentured servants as a result of defaulting on their debts. From a Dwarf point of view, meeting one’s obligations to others, in particular to one’s clan and craftguild is of utmost importance. Those who cannot repay incurred debt through coin or goods are expected to do so with service. Category:Sof-Dwarves Category:Dwarves Category:Austria Category:Rof-Dwarves Category:Independent City Category:Kingdoms of Europe